Torn Loyalties
by Night-Light11
Summary: The journey of a nobody, trapped by her lifestyle. A waking nightmare pulls her out but is it enough?
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE

Just wanted to pass a note explaining that I don't own any rights or what not related to the Forgotten Realms etc. This is a story that came by at random based on a character that I play in TorilMud.

There is mention of adult themes, although not graphic, that deals with the matter of rape. If this offends or upsets you as a reader, I recommend that you do not continue. However, it is part of the character's development and would like some feedback. Thank you :)

……………………………

Torn Loyalties

What is there to say about my life? Nothing all that interesting in it. My name is Rensi. If asked what my family name is, I tell them I have none. It is just Rensi.

I've lived in Waterdeep for as long as I can remember. My parents were from the countryside, somewhere, but they never talk about it. They don't tend to talk about much in general.

If they had half-paid attention they would have noticed the sort that all other parents warned against. There were con'ers, pick-pockets, gamblers. Those who were just itching for fight. We drank a lot, partied more. Some made an art out of it. Nlorin I hear worked his way into one of the top rogue organizations in the city to train under. But, of course, I'm not technically supposed to know that.

I was 14 when I witnessed my first murder. The man wasn't important as far as status goes. He had a bit of cash on him though, and some trinkets. I was given the shiny gold band he kept on his left hand ring finger. I didn't do the job myself, only watched. It wasn't the last time.

Like most young women, my interest in boys continued to grow. That interest reflected to most of them. There was the occasional bad apple. There was this one going through an extra pimply stage. He would have at lead had nice hair if he actually decided to wash it. Used to call himself the 'Heart Crusher.' Like he was hot stuff. I think he only ever crushed his own.

The first few I attempted to bring home my parents dismissed as quickly as possible. They claimed I was too young, too inexperienced. They never would talk with me about it otherwise. Not much of a surprise there. It was a bunch of bull. By the time I was 15, I was taken by my first boy. Names were never important to remember.

I learned enough from many of the older girls. How to please a man. How to keep myself from becoming pregnant. I gave myself willingly time and time again. My parents never once asked where I had gone when I returned after a few days at a time.

Now, I say my parents never took much interest in me, but they would say something from time to time. On a very rare chance, my father would comment about how I never showed any magical talent. He himself was a basic mage. His talent was more in the scholarly sense than practice however. I found it to be rather dull. My mama was the perfect home wife. She spent her days gossiping with neighbors in our building or cooking. She did cook well, although I rarely chose to stay home and enjoy it. I never got into that sort of thing. I never was interested in much, actually. I fooled around, played tricks with whoever was my friend at the time.

I did find I had a knack for patching things up. A few of us had gone into the local cemetery. Scared the groundskeeper a good bit before Nully tried to snatch some of his coins. Got a rake driven into his side as a consequence. Don't know how I was able to do anything with it, but had seen a few healers at work. So, I figured, what the heck. Held his bloodied side and began to chant. Still don't know who to, but someone heard me. Healed him enough to get him to a professional. After that we looked into keeping a healing potion around at all times. Took a bit of work to get them, but always worth it.

That's when I started thinking of doing more in my life, I think. Didn't last long. I was back to the same stuff a few days later.

Eventually started to realize I wanted to grow up a bit. Maybe realized I needed to get out of the mess I was in after an incident at a party, of course. Was happening a few streets from home, deeper in the Southern Side. One of our places off Murkey Alley. Didn't know the guy myself, but him and his girl had just gotten back into town from a trip to Calimport. Always something to perk the ear. One of our bards was going to do some stuff for us, if he could stay sober at least. We still had a stash of ales from our Mithril Hall connection and the pair was bringing some rich liqueur from the southern coast. What made this trip even more popular was the specialty goods from a dealer he knew in the spice industry. Not sure the details on the variety he picked up, but we were rarely disappointed.

I had just turned 17 a few months back. Things were great. I couldn't make out the floor from the ceiling for at least a few hours.

There was a guy visiting from Luskan. Good looking, if a bit older. I wasn't interested quite yet, was having too much fun. Flirted some, drank some. Sex was always good, but it would wait for my terms. It was always my terms.

I don't remember the trip into the closed room, but I do remember trying to get away.

The room was otherwise vacant when I came to consciousness. My body ached. I could smell the repulsive consequence of the previous night. I tasted dried blood on my cracked lips. My eyes were sore and I could remember the tears. I moved to find the dark blotches on my skin hurt as much as I had feared they would. I could feel myself still moist on my thighs. I prayed it was only from him. I cried inwardly, laying back down to where I had been. What happened replayed in my mind. I knew that there were others. I knew that it was a possibility with the life I had continued down, but somehow, I never really expected it to happen to me.

I just lay there, for minutes perhaps, for hours it felt like. The drapes were closed. Someone eventually wandered in and found me. Brought a healer of sorts. Never did learn what specialty, or even a name.

She was calming and gentle, making sure there were no men in the room. I barely noticed her efforts in that attempt. The day passed in a blur. There were many more tears that would come. She never once left my side. Cooing, like a mother ought to. She asked if I wanted her help and I absently nodded.

It was night when we left. The party had long since dissipated. I took nothing with me but some borrowed clothes. The woman had a horse at the stables, a deep shade of brown that seemed to turn black in the shadows.

Neither of us rode. She walked at my side, but I refused any help.

We left the city, left everything I was familiar with. I can't say it was home. We were both silent. She kept her dark colored hair hidden under her hooded cloak. She seemed to like the secrecy. I needed a drink.

We spent a number of days traveling. Sometimes on a widely worn path, sometimes not. There were a few times we passed by some lands I recognized from tales. The dangerous ones. But most paid us no mind. I think she found a way to cloak us. I couldn't imagine any other reason.

We never paused but to sleep. Some little rutty inn off to the side of the road, or a blanket on the ground. I smelled terrible. I stumbled here and there. Scraped my leg on the pebbled track. Nothing the little healing spells I could manage wouldn't fix. I think the woman saw me utter them, but she never mentioned it. When I couldn't walk anymore, she had me use the horse. By then it was on my terms. The physical pains of that night were gone, if only the memories with it.

We had gone off the last main road almost two days before we came to a dark little village, if it could be called that. The structures were not tall. Most appeared to be temporary. Four tents in all and three stone buildings. Strange since the ground seemed to be made of a solid stone that traveled beneath the extent of the site. A single stone-built structure stood slightly taller than the rest. Set more in the center, not exactly, but the nearest. It was not elaborate. If anything there was hardly anything special about the surroundings at all. It was a basic design, crude. Chipped corners and mildewed crevices. There didn't appear to be any sort of place for a brew around. I couldn't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into.

The few people who walked in the open remained quiet. All cloaked in a similar fashion. One or two passed a glance at us. Nothing more.

We reached the main structure. My toe nicked on a cleft in the stoned floor and I cursed under my breath. It was a chiseled symbol of what appeared to be a circle. A sun-like image encasing a skull. I couldn't remember what it meant. I shrugged inwardly in dismissal and focused on the entranceway once more.

The woman shifted the blockading heavy curtains to the side, revealing a darkened hall lit by a flicker of candlelight. Cute. At the end a set of stairs led downwards in a gradual spiral. I did love the unknown.

I was amazed at how much more there was to this seemingly rank little hideaway from civilization. I never claimed to be a druid, and the wilderness was driving me mad. Even they would go to a river from time to time. We had stopped for nothing. I could hear the steady rush of water getting closer and a longing came over me.

The stairway opened up to a large hall which separated into a variety of turns. We took one of them. I was never good with directions. Always kept telling myself I ought to pay attention more when traveling, but I still seem to get switched around. I do remember there was a chipped corner in the stone doorframe.

The welcoming sound of water seemed to vanish the further we walked. Gods, how I was tired of walking. I had never done that much in most my life. Running short distances, fine. Running from a guard or three, fine. Walking to the nearest tavern…easy. Of course walking out did always prove difficult.

We finally came to a closed wooden door. The floor around it was damp. I could practically taste the mold.

"Come in."

The deep voice spoke clearly from the other side and we did as commanded. The door made no sound as it was opened, allowing the woman to enter first. She motioned for me to stay still. Who was I to object? They exchanged some words, keeping voices barely a whisper which I wasn't meant to hear. Moments later I was called.

The room appeared to be a study. Books lined the walls. Occupied desks were set on a nearby wall as a pair of robed figures wrote determinedly in thickly bound tomes.

"The priestess tells me that you have potential. You have the ability to heal, do you not?"

The voice was skeptical, bored. His face remained placid. The room was well lit compared to the halls we had just left, allowing me to note his features. He was elderly, hair speckled grey pulled in a tie in the back, but I wasn't sure if his physical appearance was from age. He held a strong posture. Blue eyes coldly stared at me before scanning my form in evaluation.

"I do what is necessary. Turns out I have that talent to offer."

"It is not just a talent." His voice spit the words with firmness. "It is a gift. People do not just wake up one morning and have the ability to heal. No…there is always a god who has chosen them. A god who decides that this person is worthy of his efforts and safekeeping. Have you ever before, offered your loyalties to such a god? To taste the power that is obtainable through one?"

My ears suddenly focused at the mention of power. I tilted my head just slightly in curiosity, willing to hear more.

"So what is my purpose for coming all the way here? Why should I be speaking with you? I was living quite well back in Waterdeep."

A rumble of a chuckle erupted from the priest.

"Ah yes…weren't you though. Living practically on the streets. A family you turned away from. Spending your days in the taverns and any putrid building that was available at the moment. You might as well have gone to work at the brothels. It was any wonder someone didn't snatch you up and sell you down in Calimport or Havenport. Would fetch a decent enough price for one so young."

I could feel the anger quickly cover up any embarrassment that had started.

"Now now…I don't mean at all to condemn you or your lifestyle. That I will leave to your own hands. The Lady has brought you to my attention in hopes that you might find something in your life that will help keep you from a situation similar to the last night you spent in the city."

I couldn't help the outwardly wince.

"I am offering you a place to sleep, and eat if you so wish it. Training…we have highly skilled healers or otherwise if you wish it. If you desire to continue with us, once you are skilled enough, we will send you out with others to do our Lord's will. There will always be a reward waiting for you when you return, so long as you are successful."

"A reward?"

Yet again he had caught my interest.

"Of course."

I didn't like his smile. He reached into his outer robe and retrieved a small glass vial. The symbol I had seen in the stone outside was displayed prominently etched into the glass.

"This will always be one…the others will vary from time to time. This I will let you try and see if it holds your curiosity."

Usually I took what people handed me. They could have given me poison for all I cared, but this one had me second guessing. I looked to the woman who had brought me in and received a quiet smile and nod. Not as though I had much to lose. I took the substance in my hand, fiddling with the container as I examined it. One might think I was debating. With a quick, skilled movement, the top was removed and I had swallowed.

The liquid was sweet as it flowed down, tingling just slightly in a pleasing way. My tongue instinctively reached for any remaining drop. The affect was almost instant as the floor began to sway beneath me. I reached out for the nearest wall, finding a shelf to balance myself. It didn't work, but at least I had support. Warmth spread over my body. I could have purred. My thoughts cleared and my awareness was filled with the comforting sensations that followed.

"You were right, she holds much potential for the Lord Cyric. Please show her to a room."

The woman began to lead me to the doorway once more.

"Oh," he continued as an afterthought. "Please reaffirm the girl when she is more…alert, that no one will touch her in that sense so long as she is under our guidance."

The voices echoed at a distanced as my surroundings faded in and out of focus. I heard the words, though sense seemed to escape me. Everything I touched felt extraordinary. Whatever he gave me was good stuff. Never saw myself as one who would end up studying under priests of Cyric. Life is funny that way.

A.N.—Part 1 of 3. I do love reviews, so yes please do!


	2. Chapter 2

Loyalties. I really had none. I worked for a god I cared nothing about, under a man who I feared. I always resented that fact. But my life was allowed to be content. I would receive a task, sometimes detailed and elaborate, sometimes menial. But I was always rewarded. The brew for one, I always craved. With its sweet taste and utter euphoria that was experienced for days after. If I ever learned what it was, I knew many old acquaintances who would pay a fortune for it. Jewels, clothing, the finest delicacies. Nothing was spared depending on what as asked of me. I only wished the requests would come sooner.

Often, we would travel to retrieve various artifacts, or components. We rarely cared what they were for. We would kill…yes even me. It was not my specialty, but there was always the rare opportunity. I preferred the con'ing. Lying was always easier than straight up brute force. If it did come up to a fight, I tried to do as little damage as possible. Hell, if they never even saw my face I was happy. I was there to patch up things as always. Keep the others alive. That was my duty above all others. I always did love to watch.

Soon enough, a day came I had been expecting for some time. A day they asked me to go back to the city I had left in what seemed so long ago.

I had gotten a calling that day. The orb I often held close glowed dimly. It was enough to know my presence was requested. I found myself entering the dull-lit room. I could hear the water trickle from a decorative fountain set into one wall.

"Good, you did not dawdle in your return."

The stern voice made me want to throw my bloodied hammer into his face.

"I never dawdle, my Lord."

I bowed customarily before the dark figure. He must have recently returned from some journey. Mud lined the hem of his cloaked form, dampness creeping upward. His elderly head exposed to only the flickering that the candles provided.

"You have been loyal to our…cause. Near flawless with your anxiousness to complete that which the Lord Cyric has commanded of us."

I remember a sudden feeling of dread that I rarely ever experienced and chanced a glance at his expression. The High Priest's blue eyes dark in the shadowy room. His heavy robes cloaking whatever body language might give a hint of where his words were heading. I had heard his request for a variety of tasks many times now. Why should I think this would be any different? I kept my face loose, my lips turned downward just slightly.

"I am pleased to hear such praises from you, my Lord. I only hope to continue on such a path."

I heard the familiar 'ting' as his ring brushed the metallic vial in his cloaked hand. It was all a pattern now. He knew I longed for the tasks as much as I craved the rewards. My mouth watered as I could practically taste the sweet substance that I had not obtained in what seemed far too long. His records would show otherwise.

"You will be taking a journey, back to the walled cage that is Waterdeep."

Sarkyrr turned from me. I already knew he had put the vial away.

"Who will I be accompanying?"

As a cleric, the roads were not always safe to travel so far when on one's own. As a female…I had my own personal reasoning for the matter.

"You will be traveling with your Priestess."

"My Lady has arrived in town?" I tried not to let my enthusiasm show.

"Not as of yet. She will be here before the morning. You will leave at sunrise."

A part of me leapt at the thought of seeing the woman I had grown to respect so much over the years. My ears caught the sound of glass against glass, perking my curiosity. My lips remained silent. He remained quiet at well, circling back towards me with two vials in hand.

"I trust that you will accomplish this task with no questions, with no hesitation."

I bowed my head, my body lurching forward in submission. I noted the frayed hem on my robes and reminded myself to get it repaired.

"My life is yours. You hold my will, my soul. Ask and it shall be done, my Lord."

I could practically feel his smirk. Taste the dank, stale air he breathed. The words spilled from his lips.

"What…?" No praise to Cyric? No vow for loyalty to him alone?"

"By serving you, I serve the Highest upon High. By praising you, I offer praise to the most Holy. By obeying you, I do His will. My life belongs to Him through you, Most Gracious."

I had dropped to my knees and spoken without hesitation. I replied with words of repeated memorization. He knew my loyalties were with the substance he kept, if any; a collar around the neck of a stranger.

I felt his thin fingers touch my robed shoulder. I tried to resist, but felt my body habitually shy away at the contact. I felt my eyes flash with angry fear. His hand removed. He did not try again.

"Stand, Rensi, and I will tell you what the Lord requests of you."

I got to my feet, reaching just below the elder. I held out my hand as he moved to give me the glassed substances. They did not look familiar to me.

"Each day on your journey, the Priestess Me…"

"No names…" I responded quickly. Rarely, he would forget that I didn't want to hear her name spoken in front of me. I didn't want to learn it. He never asked my reasoning. Neither did I.

"Of course…" he replied far too smoothly. "How careless of me. As I was about to say, each day on your journey, your Priestess will request you to fill her water decanter and offer your blessings upon it."

I could feel my heart dropping. I forced my features to hold from any emotions.

"Four days before you reach the city, you will begin to follow a river. You will fill the decanter with the river water during those three days of travel. Day two, you will put the dark colored vial into the liquid. The last day along the river, you will use the light. Do not worry, there will be no taste. She will never suspect a thing. You will continue to the city alone at the residence you will have discussed with her. There, you will wait any further requests we will have of you."

He paused, examining me for any signs of hesitance I imagine.

"Are there any questions in the matter?"

I briefly thought about questioning why me. I wasn't anyone's assassin, or was that what I had brought myself down to? I had never questioned it before. Yet of all the people for him to ask this of me…he knew how I felt about it. I almost wanted to tell him to shove it. But he held that sort of power over me. I knew it was there, and yet I rarely ever cared. I felt myself bow as was the ritual, a smile forcing its way to my lips.

"You asked, and it shall be done."

………………………………

A.N.— Part 3 coming soon. Reviews welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

The freezing rain pelted heavily outside the tent I currently called home. By all standards, sunrise would have been shortly. The perfect start. The gold band was cold against my quickly numbing palm. I never wore it, but somehow never traded it either. Call it something to make me remember. Soon, I would be going back.

"Hope you're ready for a long walk."

The smooth voice caught me out of my musing and brought a smile. She was there, the rain falling around her delicate form without a drop touching. If only I had been able to learn some of those convenient tricks.

"No horses?"

"On a beautiful day like this?" Her tone held an air of playfulness. Yet she had given me the answer. We would be traveling on foot, for one reason or another. And there was always a reason. "Are your things together?"

I nodded simply, replacing the ring in its place at my waist. The satchel secure, I took my sack from the ground nearby. I heard her whisper the charm to shield me from the rain. The sack was pulled over my shoulder and fastened as I stepped out into the open. The flap to the tent fell behind. No lock was needed, no spell cast. In this place one's belongings were open to all and trusted by none. Anything worth keeping would be kept on hand at all times.

There were never any greetings, as there were never any good-bye's. We left the encampment in silence. A comfortable silence we had created between ourselves. She had been right, it would be a long walk ahead of us. Yet we both looked forward too it.

…………………………………

It had been a few days on the road. The weather cleared to reveal a beautiful sky. The chill remained. My thoughts were too busy to think on any of it much. I was looking forward to a nice stay at an inn. Warm meal for dinner. A good ale in hand.

Of course it would be now that the Priestess would tell me about a little 'detour'. Someone had called on her, apparently. Something about owing a favor. It would be a stop at a small town. We wouldn't be staying the night, but there was a tavern. How could I argue?

We arrived early in the day. Hardly relevant. I made my way to the meeting place determined to satisfy my ever lingering thirst.

It was surprisingly busy for such a small place. It wasn't very impressive. Mudded trails tracked in without a second glance. It was dark, drapes drawn over the few windows. A strong odor of cheap alcohol and pipe filled the air. I found myself disappointed. We took a seat at a filthy table. There wasn't much of an option. A pair of drinks soon arrived and all that was left was to wait.

Thankfully it didn't take long for our acquaintance to show. I winced with repulsion as the creature stumbled over a crevice in the wood flooring. I tried to pass a pleading glance to my companion, but her attentions seemed set on the glass in hand.

"Not much has changed, Hagub," she practically hissed, not turning to look at the half-orc. She had become all business the moment we stepped in the door. "Still as clumsy as ever."

His snouted muzzled scrunched into a sneer. His response came with a guttural growl. The damn kooshie. I took a long swallow of the golden mead. It was a bad batch. Not surprising from this sort of place, but there's always that little bit of hope. I pretended not to notice the taste and went back to my act of paying attention.

"May be clumsy, but don't need to care for what I do."

What he did? I could feel the snicker just under the surface and grasped at what little self control I had taught myself. My Priestess had told me about him. He was a middle-man. Never did the jobs himself unless they were easy as the Calimport slave-maidens. Have to admit, he brought himself up to decent livings from where he had started off life as. Not really part of either side of the Faerun, muddled between what some fear and that they know. For others, must be easy to have a race that defines how you are to act, how you perceive life. From the damned elves to the dwarves deep in the dark parts of the land. Must be pretty damned nice.

He took a seat across from us. I took another long drink. I think this meeting put me in a bad mood.

"I don't have all the time in the Faerun. I understand you wish to call in my debt?"

His expression did nothing to hide his nervousness.

"Well, you see..I'm having this…complication with a certain customer." His tone remained low as he grew thoughtful on how to phrase his request. I never understood why one couldn't just spit it out. "A family, actually. They owe me a due I haven't seen. A ring to be exact. Some heirloom or something. They made a big deal about it, but agreed in the end. Now, they've up and vanished."

I could already tell my companion was getting agitated. Her eyes darted up with an angry tone.

"So…you called me here to use up my precious time to act as what? A collector for this little arrangement gone wrong? Track down some people you lost? I think you've got your skills confused and are doing nothing but wasting my attentions…"

She took a quick drink before rising to her feet. Aglance at me told me to do the same. I didn't have much of a chance to listen as the little demon opened its muzzle again.

"Wait….wait!" His voice was desperate. I hope he was starting to realize we weren't at his beck and call.

"It's not that sort of job. I summoned you because you're the one who can help me get there. Get in, I mean. No confronting. No danger even. Just help me get in, that's all I'm askin."

I knew it couldn't be that simple. It never was. Keeping silent, I took another swallow of the alcohol. The Priestess never took her seat again. She merely watched the creature skeptically.

"Get into where? And to what purpose if the place is deserted?"

"The family is gone. That's all we've learned about them, but the ring…no, the ring is still there. I don't know why. I had a colleague locate it for me and that's where it sits. If I can just get in, we can snatch it and get out. There's no reason for them to know one way or another, if they ever come back, I mean."

"Why is it so difficult that a creature of your skill can't do it on his own?"

He sat back in his seat, his fingers fidgeting anxiously. "Well, see, the thing is…I've sent a few others on ahead. I didn't think it would be that hard. But there's some sort of curse 'round that part. They weren't able to get around it." His confidence seemed to settle back in just slightly. "Which is why we're here."

"I see. Have you at least the details behind the curse?"

Hagub flinched slightly, expecting the worst from his response. "If any had returned, we might have learned something."

The woman was silent for a time. It seemed she was thinking it over. I tried to pass her a look, some sort of signal, anything that would tell her how stupid considering this would be. However she sighed in decision, never looking to me for approval. "We can leave today?"

"The time is up to you."

"And it will be finished by nightfall?"

"A…Absolutely…" He stuttered with a wide, nervous smile. He had no idea what to expect. The stench of his lie filled the room. A shouting match started near the entranceway. My eyes followed the bouncer that made his way to them.

When I had turned back, I caught her nod in agreement.

"We will leave within the hour. Wait for us out front."

A wide, sickening smile filled his features. His yellowed, orcish teeth glowered at me. It wasn't the shape or smell that I imagined coming from the deceitful mouth that bothered me so much. It was simply him. He was a sniveling excuse for a creature, siding with whoever offered the highest reward. A coward all the way through. Never willing to deal with his own troubles, hoisting them on others. I realized that in many ways he reminded me of myself. He gave a multitude of bows as he got up and nearly ran to his post. I quickly pushed the previous notion away, my attention to the other woman as she sat back down at our table.

"I could have felt your annoyance if I was all the way back at the temple. He's not all that bad."

The shock on my face must have shown clearly. The woman offered a soft chuckle.

"He's a beast…" I found myself insisting. "And a complete idiot. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Of course. But even the idiot's have their place."

"Why on Faerun are we dawdling around here?" I imitated the High Priest's tone he had once used against me.

"I owe the man a debt. It's as simple as that."

"He's not a man. He's a creature that should have been put out of his misery long ago."

The Priestess grew somber at that, looking down at her near-empty glass.

"None-the-less, it is a debt to be paid. We must always make good on those." She finished the small amount left before settling the glass on the table. She rose to her feet and motioned for me to follow. "Always remember that, Rensi. Never leave a debt unanswered. It will cause nothing but trouble."

I knew better than to say any more. She moved towards the tavern entrance and I followed.

………………………………

A.N. – Alright…I had gone from 3 parts, to 4…ending up at 5 total. Not so bad all together ) Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

The farm house looked deserted. In all reality they probably took a trip to town. It was mid-afternoon and not a human in sight. The animals were around, chickens scampering like fools. I had a sudden craving for warm soup.

If one were to look at the road we approached on, they might find a bug or two; see that sparrow that just flew by. The Priestess had cloaked us well from the untrained eye. Yet a feeling was there, one that told me it wasn't the untrained we needed to be careful of.

Hagub had informed us along the way that we should check the house first. We were looking for a staircase. The front door had been left slightly opened. Easier entrance was my first thought. My second was wondering what tricks awaited us inside. Sparsely decorated. Might have been nice if it didn't smell of hay and sit in the middle of otherwise wilderness.

It didn't take up long to find it, nestled in a corner of the kitchen. The stairway led down to a darkened room. The coward kept to the back as we heading into it. The smell of fresh soil was strong and I found myself scrunching my nose in disgust. I fiddled briefly with the satchel at my waist and took out a silver band. As soon as it reached my finger a glow began to illuminate our surroundings. I love trinkets.

It wasn't a large room. A few gardening supplies scattered around. Looked more like the basement to a shed or such than inside a home. Wood planks lay across the ground. Weeds intermingled between the cracks. It was disgusting. Either you live indoors, or not. I couldn't see any reason for this mix of the two.

There was a hall across from us. The walls were lined with the same wood as the floor. I loathed the idea of going into it, but I knew what was coming.

"We're not far now. Not far at all." His voice was a nervous chatter.

The Priestess eyed the darkened passage cautiously. I prayed she would have the same idea as me.

"We are here. I'm certain you can go the rest of the way yourself."

His eyes widened. "But we are not to there yet! The curse…we don't know how it works, or how the ring is hidden! I need you there with me until I get it!"

If the magic settled in the area wasn't enough to prove where a curse, or otherwise, was I would be very disappointed in my mentor. She always had a much clearer feel for it all than me.

"Well then, let's continue. You can lead the way."

With a forced smile he slowly started forward. Despite my discomfort at the surroundings, I had little choice but to follow. The halls were narrow. I had to wonder what sort of fools these people were to set up this giant tomb under their home. Or perhaps that had been their intention.

A glance at the Priestess showed her to seem fully occupied, scanning what appeared to be every inch of the wall linings as we passed. She paused once. Hagub took a while to notice and had to make his way back. She placed a single hand against a rotting plank to our side and watched it as though it were an incredible mystery.

"It is here." She stated quietly. Of course the greedy weasel's eyes began to sparkle with excitement.

She began to chant quietly what I knew to be a form of dispelling. When she was finished, the wood gave way easily to reveal a rather dirty, silver colored ring settled in the blackened soil. The idiot reached out quickly to claim his prize.

No sooner had he taken hold of the ring then the ground under us began to tremble. I shot him a look of pure hatred. Dirt fell onto my shoulder from a crack in the planked ceiling above. Why did I allow her to get us into this place? I didn't know what to expect from here at this point. My heart sped despite my outward attempt to remain calm. I could feel my Priestess' hand on my shoulder, although one look at her told that her attention was not on me but instead whatever was happening.

Just as I thought I couldn't hold my balance any more, the ground stopped. Just stopped. Filled with silence. The woman turned to me suddenly, her eyes demanding to be obeyed.

"OUT!"

We started quickly out the way we had come in. The darkness seeming to creep in all around. The light on my ring showed barely a few feet in front of us now.

A cry came unbidden as a wall broke free in front of my path. Splintered wood crashed around my sandaled shoes. Somehow I knew that would get me into trouble one day. A creature stood there uttering a painful moan as it blocked us from heading further. Shock filled me more of surprise then fear. A dangerous substitute. Its face was a mangle of flesh and caked blood. Torn, decaying muscle fell in layers.

"Undead!" The half-orc's fearful statement drew me out of my trance and I backed away. We were not fighters. I should say I wasn't. The Priestess could handle her own against one. I tried to turn around, to push Hagub out of the way to let her through, but the walls began to crumble around us. More undead pushed they're way to us. The darkness was becoming smothering. I felt a blow against my chest as one began to attack. My breath dispelled from pain. I hardly heard the spell cast by my companion but I did see them back away. She pulled me closer as she moved away from the approaching beings.

"Follow me." Her voice was strong with the demand and we found ourselves hustling in the other direction, further into the dampened tunnels.

No more blocked us as we headed deeper, although the creatures moved surprisingly fast for being dead. I didn't mind necromancy, so long as it was under some sort of control. I should say my control. Being on the receiving end wasn't as nice.

It amazed me that for such a small piece of land it could have an underground system this long. Wood flooring had long turned to dirt. The hall twisted at least twice before a doorway appeared. We rushed towards it in welcome.

Once we were in, the woman's eyes darted quickly around the small room. Frustration was evident in the surprised expression. A moment later she moved back to the single doorway, throwing the door shut and bracing it with a nearby shovel. The chants began, although I couldn't understand what she was trying to do. It wasn't long before the pounding began. Loud, shuttering vibrations against the door. The moans could be heard in accompaniment.

I felt the coward's filthy hands take hold of my arm in fear. His eyes wide as if pleading for help. Disgusting fool. I had almost forgotten he was still there.

I snapped my arm away. With a quick push of the leg I sent him tumbling to the floor. The ring tumbled to the ground. Forgotten.

"Don't every touch me again!" I hissed sharply. He hit a nerve. I did compliment myself on the tone though. I was getting better. From the look on his face I knew my point was made.

"But…but we can't take all of them. There's too many."

I wanted to slap his jaw shut to keep him from stuttering.

"Rensi!"

The woman's voice made me look up. The pounding was starting to get more intense. I was motioned closer as her voice withdrew to a whisper. She pulled out a potion from the pouch around her waist. She couldn't mean to actually….

"What are you doing!"

She smiled with what I assume was reassurance. It didn't help.

"I'm going to take some of them and see if I can't make it out to some sort of safety. You know it's not worth it to pray to Cyric for return passage to the temple. Not with how far we have come."

"You know how sick those make you."

I couldn't help but remember the first and last time she had used the potions of teleportation she had acquired. It took her days to recover from the illness that accompanied the liquid. And that was only from one. There was no guarantee where it would take her. It wouldn't be far, but it could be as close as the other side of the active door. The pounding and moaning of undead echoed in the darkness we called a haven.

"I must hurry. It won't take much longer before the doors give way."

I felt her take my hand, feeling a paper placed inside. How on Faerun did she have time to pull that out without me noticing?

"I will summon you if I get to safety. If I fail or they break through, pray for recall. This is a copy of the information needed for when you arrive at Waterdeep. It will be set back some time, but you will get there regardless for the actions to take place."

I wasn't a fool enough to comment that she wouldn't fail. In fact it might make things easier on my task if that were to happen instead. Still, I found myself offering a prayer to the Prince for the Priestess.

She quickly swallowed the potion and was gone a second later. My eyes darted to the door. The illumination on my ring had become strangely eerie considering the circumstances. I heard a whimper as the pathetic creature moved to a far corner. He seemed to be looking for any other way out. The Priestess hadn't mentioned what to do with him one way or another, so I pushed it out of my thoughts.

I gripped the paper in my hand. Had almost forgotten it was there. Good reminder for me to focus on things at hand. I quickly threw it in my satchel and waited. As I felt the familiar tug, I sent up a quick thanks before offering a sly smile to the surprised half-orc. The last thing I saw was his angered features. The expression was almost prize enough for the hassle we had just been through.

The new surroundings faded in around me and I found myself taking a minute to set my footing in the farmhouse foyer. The priestess was there, still whispering words in chant to ensure the spell's completion. I could do nothing but wait for the brief effects to pass. It was already clear by her trembling hands that the potion had done its job well. Her face was pale with a hint of sickly yellow. I moved closer, taking her hand in my own. Amber eyes opened with a pained smile as focused on my own.

"Hagub?" I questioned for more the purpose of getting a response from her than curiosity.

"Let him rot." Her voice was cracked with dryness, but still strong.

"Are we safe?"

"For the moment…but we must move."

She took a step forward, nearly collapsing on the hardwood floors beneath us. I moved quickly to give her support. The lighted doorway before us was a welcomed sight.

"This is still on their grounds. Once we make it to the roadway, they will have no power to follow."

I nodded and started us out into the open air. The nearby scent of pine had never been so wonderful.

We had to pause twice as her body rejected what was left of the potion, yet it didn't seem like it was long before we had made it. I tried to insist that we stop but she was stubborn, naturally. She was persistent that we keep moving until we found someplace to camp. At least she accepted some healing before we moved on. The poison, however, still had time to sit in her system.

It was four days before the Priestess was able to travel again. Fever had overcome her and I found myself constantly at her side. Even in sickness, our presence together was oddly quiet. We only spoke if we needed to, yet there was always an understanding. Five days behind schedule. If we had recalled, it would have been nine.

There was only one potion left that granted the ability to teleport. We found it was random, with no pattern to where one would end up. So long as it wasn't mid-wall, it was considered a blessing. In this case, she had found the side effect to be worth it.

"Why did you leave the half-orc there?"

During one of our few talks, I couldn't help but ask. "After you went into that speech about paying dues?"

A welcomed smile appeared on her face.

"I never said the debt was in his favor."

She never did tell me the events which drew this mess of an adventure. Sometimes I wish I had asked. I realized in that moment that she had planned it all along. If not the situation, the outcome. I still had much to learn.

………………………………

A.N.- The end is yet to come…


	5. Chapter 5

We had been gone for 3 weeks now, and nearing the end of our journey. It was four days at a leisurely pace 'til we reached the city. We could certainly make it in two at the pace we had set for ourselves. It was already darkening before we started to look for a good site to stop and that didn't even take long after we moved off the roadway.

"This is a good place for it," the Priestess commented with a distant smile as the woman looked around the clearing. She spotted a small setting of rough stones in the grass. She nodded to herself and pulled her bag around. It was scarcely a moment of fiddling before she started taking things out for the evening prayers.

"I'll set things up, if you could just run my cup over to the river. You know how I love fresh water." She threw a wide smile to me and I felt my heart drop in my chest. I smiled back, naturally.

"Of course, would love a bit myself after all the conjuring we've had the past few days."

She pulled out the familiar goblet and I took it gladly, placing my own sack on the dry ground. It was not the decanter as predicted, but close enough in purpose. A breeze passed through and I could practically taste the vile of guilt in my throat. How many times had she saved my life? Despite my wretchedness or unwillingness? Regardless of the ways she followed, she did not deserve this. To be betrayed by someone so close.

I made my way to the river, following the peaceful hum of the flow. I briefly glanced back in her direction, trees beginning to interfere with the line of sight. Soon, neither of us would be able to see the other.

I glanced back at the goblet in my unsteady hand and scolded myself. Was this what I had become? To taste such betrayal. It was a flawless plan. She was so damned trusting. And yet…

My heart leapt with hope as my mind flickered over all the options. If I only just disposed of the vials, she would never know one way or another. I would have to answer to the Lord Sarkyrr, but surely the punishment would be minimal if any. I could claim she discovered me. I could go to her! She would understand, she would help me. But how would she trust me after I confessed? Could she?

I stood at the river's edge, my mind a whirl of thoughts and fears. I knelt by the water, letting my hand enter into its cool grasp. The metal against my skin chilled and I gave an unwilling shutter. I would prove this to her! Then, she would have to understand that I could never betray her.

I got back to my feet, a full goblet in hand. With my free one I nimbly adjusted a satchel hung at my side, retrieving the two vials that seemed to scream at me to do their bidding. I was far from caring at this point. The lids popped off with ease and I quickly emptied each one out before letting the containers fall on dampened ground.

I couldn't help but smile at my new determination as I made my way back to the temporary shrine to the Lord Cyric. He was never my god.

The priestess was focusing herself on a symbol she had placed in the earth. Far too focused it seemed as she took a few minutes to notice my approach. I could feel tears threatening and I moved quicker, attempting to keep the goblet steady in my hand as I practically threw myself at her feet. I couldn't bear to look at her, the confusion and naivety showing strongly.

"Rensi? What is this?"

"Please, forgive me, My Lady!"

I could feel my voice quiver. I held the goblet up, my face to the ground as I remained on my knees.

"Please, you must not drink from this cup until you know that it is not tainted!"

"I don't understand…" Her voice flickered with a moment of fear. Only a moment before she replaced it with a stern demanding approach that I recognized far too well from the Priestess. "What have you done, Rensi?"

I looked up pleadingly, the cup still in my hands. I cursed myself as a tear fell, but I couldn't stop it.

"I was commanded, but I failed. He knew that you would take the water from the river and commanded me to poison it. Three days, he told me. I cannot do it though. You have done so much for me. I cannot betray you, not like this. You would never know. You would never have a chance. You know me, as very few ever have."

She remained standing silently, the hurt clear in her expression. But she did not turn away.

"Please, help me, My Lady. He was very clear on this task and I'm afraid of what will happen when we go back. When he learns what I have done."

My eyes were sore from unshed tears. I could barely hold them in. She held the goblet out to me.

"Stand, and drink it!"

I didn't waste a second, doing as commanded. The water was refreshingly cool. I hadn't even noticed how sore my throat had become with all the strong emotions. I held it back out to her.

"Please, test it. I know you have ways. Spells, potions? It was a slow acting toxin from what I was told. The effects could take days."

The Priestess nodded, with a sad expression. "We will sit here until they are completed."

We both sat as she began the work of testing the liquid for something I knew could not be found.

The moon had come up high by the time the woman was satisfied with the results. There was nothing that had shown. A small fire shimmered in the small camp we had created. My stomach had lost its hunger pains a small while back. I briefly thought about getting something to eat, but pushed the idea away. There would be no food tonight.

My eyes widened in surprise as the Priestess took the goblet to her lips and began to drink. My heart caught in my throat, but I didn't risk giving the small smile of hope I felt. Her eyes closed and she placed the now empty container on the ground between us.

"There are not many that we can trust in this realm or the next. Gods, busy playing games with hearts and wills."

Her voice sounded tired and distant.

"Tonight, you have earned my trust, my friend."

She looked up at me and smiled softly.

"We will sleep now and move again in the morning. We will continue to Waterdeep as planned, although my purpose there will change. I will send word to Sarkyrr about the events of this evening and we will plan a meeting about it when we return."

I felt the anxiety creep in at the thought of having to explain myself. It must have shown. She stood. I didn't. She placed a hand on my shoulder. I think it was to be comforting.

"You have done well. I'll make sure that he knows this."

That didn't help me feel any safer. She moved to a grassy area not far, setting out her bedding. Left the fire for me to handle. I rolled my eyes, briefly musing over what would have happened had I chosen the other way. The flames blurred in and out of focus. Sleep was threatening to claim my body. I dispelled the fire away before reaching for my sack.

The flask was pulled first and I took a deep swig, wincing at the bitterness. I knew my body would focus again soon. I had almost waited too long. I had to laugh at myself, thinking about how often I seemed to find myself wanting a good ale. I laid down, soon to be asleep.

That morning it didn't take long to pack my things. Nice thing about having so little. The sounds were so vibrant. It was wonderful. Even the river could be heard clearly. I wondered if I should take a quick bathe. I decided there would be time enough for that once in the city again.

I made a joke to the Priestess that she should hurry it up. She was always the one ready first.

I spotted a bit of color under some brush a while away. It was deeper into a wooded area. I had some time still. It turned out to be a flower. Red mingled with a pale yellow hue, streaking across the petals like veins of thinning blood. Was rather beautiful. I decided to take a few.

The camp was quiet when I came back. Don't even think the birds were around, not that I was paying attention to them. The Priestess was laying still. Eyes closed as if in prayer. To what god, I truly wondered. I knew Cyric didn't give a flying rothe's behind.

I casually held my hand out, flowers encased tightly within. I crumbled them, letting the petals fall over her frozen form. I felt the smile on my lips as I knelt beside her. I didn't chance touching her; hated to get personal. I knew she would be cold.

"Trust is a wonderful thing," I whispered, knowing she would never hear it. "Yet I found my loyalty came at a little higher price."

I left all her things. Well, except for a small silver ring she kept on her thumb. It had a small carving underneath, but I couldn't make it out. Something to remember her by. I did respect her, despite my action. After all, it was requested of me. I was sure she would have understood.

It was as he had said, there was no trace of the mixture found under magical means. However, it worked out a little differently than Sarkyrr had expected. Two days drawn out, or one day up front. There was no reason for him to learn the difference. It was done, on my terms. None of this betrayal behind the back. Never liked things done that way. Not to those who deserved, no, who earned my respect. She was shown what was asked of me and chose. I may have nudged her a little bit, sure, but she was a smart one. She could have figured it out. I liked the timing. Hunger and a long day did wonders.

I stood and pulled my sack over my shoulder and shuddered as a linger of aftertaste of the antidote made one last appearance. There was no turning around as I started making my way parallel the sounds of the river. It wasn't long now. Soon, I would reach Waterdeep.

…………………………………….

A.N.- To those who've read and enjoyed, thank you ) If nothing else, this was a lot of fun writing and perhaps there will be another story to tell someday.


End file.
